miiverse_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trickster
Trickster is an optional party member in Miiverse Evolution. He has high luck, speed, magic, skill, and resistance. His power and defense, however, are abysmally low. Due to his nature, he can be used to create a child character with other male characters, or some characters that cannot have children by other means. As usual, Trickster is quirky, and has no notice of the fourth wall. Introduction to the Story Trickster become an optional party member after a moderate-length sidequest, which involves Trickster appearing from a rift in the Zelda/Smash community, appearing to be completely insane.You must then fight him, after which he will mention that he respects Bika and thinks she is great fun. He will then run away. He is later found in the Zelda community fighting several admins. You must assist him to beat them, for which he will reward you with Madness Grapes, which you need to proceed to a secret area in the Smash Community. Coming to this area will result in an encounter in which a floating grin which refers to itself as 'Trickster's Smile' explains that it has been separated into 3 parts by the admins in order to prevent it from becoming a threat. It gives you the weapon Thyrsus as a reward. You must track down the Memenado in a tall mountain in the Zelda community, and then fight Trickster outside of the Garden where Trickster's Smile is. Trickster will reward you with Magatsu and then willingly fuse with his other two counterparts to become the full Trickster, who will join you as a party member. Weapons Spear: Thyrsus- A staff topped with a pinecone. Was the primary weapon of the greek god Dionysus. Excells in magic skills. Sword: Magatsu- A lesser shadow of the Memenado that distorts space around it. Excells in Physical skills. Trickster: Memenado, After leveling Trickster to the Maximum, he will open a tear in reality, and gift the player with the True Memenado, which the player can use and he can equip. Is equally good at magic and physical. Attacks (In order of level) #(Regular Trickster begins learning skills after you unlock him) #Memenado's light (Light magic damage) #Memenado Crush (light phys damage) #Text wall (Raises defense of one character) #Memenado Buster (Heavy phys damage) #Reality Rend (Heavy Magic damage) #Evil Smile (Lowers enemy magic, skill, and resist) #Gaia's Love (Restores magic and hp of one character) #Deadly Wind (Medium magic damage against all enemy targets) #Mad Dance (Raises team attack) #Irony (Team attack lowers, but defense raises) #Bard Skills (Team healing attack) #The Light of Chaos (Lowers the attack of all teammates except Trickster, who gains a 3x attack boost) #The Tranquility of Order (Lower's Trickster's attack by 3x, others get a severe raise) #Forbidden Murmur (Poisons a party member, but raises all stats by 2x. Only works on male party members) #Roar of Wrath (Confuses a party member, but restores their health and magic fully, along with curing any other status ailments. Only works on female party members.) #Tetrakarn (Repels phys attacks for one turn. Costs a lot of magic to cast) #Makarakarn (Repels magic attakcs for one turn. Same as above) #The Great Logos (Heavy magic damage to all enemies. Has a chance to confuse) #Hamaon (Has a 45% chance of instant killing any non-boss) #Ragnarok (Severe physical damage) #Death's Door (drops enemy HP to 1 if they are afflicted by any status ailment.) #Debiliitate (Severely drops all stats of all enemies) #Luster Candy (Raises all stats of all team members) #Light Bringer (Severe Magic Damage to all and lower's enemy defense and resist) #Flame of Life (Severe Phys damage to one enemy and lowers enemy's attack) #Memenado Mash (Ultimate Attack only available after obtaining true Memenado. Is basically Light Bringer and Flame of Life in one move, to all enemies. After casting this move, Trickster must take a turn to rest.) Stats *Base Power: 80 *Base Speed: 95 *Base Defense: 10 *Base Magic: 115 *Base Skill: 95 *Base Resistance: 70 *Base Luck: 90 Trivia Trickster in this game is based off of the Greek story of Dionysus, the Greek God of drunken revelry, madness, freedom, and chaos, who was torn into pieces by the Titans on Hera's orders. He then became extremely powerful by being restored by Rhea, and became one of the 12 Olympian Gods. The Memenado is based off of a recurring joke he started in the Zelda Community after he caused an outbreak of Xenoblade jokes for a few days. Trickster is unable to have children due to his being a being from another universe. The way he 'has children' is by opening a gateway into a world where the traits of himself and another character were combined. The Trickster in this game is the same one that is in Smashverse, and this is the story of how he absorbed the Memnado into him in preparation for Smashverse vs. Capcom. Category:Party Members Category:Optional Party Members Category:Male Characters